Me and My English Tutor
by Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks
Summary: Feliks is one of the most popular students in Heta High, unfortunately, he has trouble focusing. And when he goes a bit to far in his snarky comments, he is assigned a tutor by the name of Toris Laurinaitis. And although Feliks isn't one for english, being around Toris is like a fairy tale. High School AU, LietPol and various other pairings. Rated T for swears and adult jokes.
1. Focusing Issues

**I think the fact that LietPol isn't cannon is enough proof that I don't own Hetalia~**

**Anyway's I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat at my desk, my head resting on my chin, bored to death by Mrs. Kirkland's english lesson. My God she could rant, no wonder Arthur was so annoying. He probably got all his traits from his mom. Ugh, school was _not _my favorite place to be. Being at the mall with Feliciano and Lovino or gossiping with Francis would have been better than this. In fact, anything would have been better than this. Even listening to Alfred Jones's shitty music would have been better than this.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz, would you be so kind as to tell me what notes you have been taking?" My thoughts about how fucking boring this class was were interrupted by Mrs. Kirkland's voice and the sound of her tapping foot. Let's just say this wasn't the first time my english teacher had to take me out of my little world. It's not that I wasn't smart, I just had a problem focusing. But wasn't that normal. I mean, as far as I knew, most of the students in Heta High had the same problem. At least I didn't flirt with the teachers like Francis, I just criticize their fashion choices.

I lift my head to face the british woman. Her eyes, which are narrowed behind her glasses, are almost the same shade of green as mine, but hers are much brighter. Her long blonde hair is pulled into pigtails, with are tied by red ribbons. You think a grown woman would learn by now that pigtails were a thing that lazy preteens and three-year-olds wore when they couldn't do better. Or when they wanted to be "cute". If I was this woman's friend, I would not let her leave her house looking like that. But that's just my opinion.

"I haven't been taking notes, _Alice_." I linger on her first name. Fully intent on getting some kind of talking to or something. Hell at this point I'm expecting her to finally understand that I don't give a shit about her class. She gives me a look, as if she has something particularly nasty on her mind. And the other students look at me like I killed someone. Which I would not do EVER! The sight of blood makes me nauseous, it even makes me faint sometimes. Oh and then there's the fact that killing people is illegal or whatever. Everyone just stares at me with their mouths agape. And Alfred is mouthing "He just went there" in between laughs. Alice however stares at me the with the purest look of hatred ever. And then she does something I've never seen her do before.

She smiles at me.

…Fuck.

That is _not _a good sign. I think I might have crossed the line with that Alice thing. Oh God no. Omg, omg, omg. I know you think I'm overreacting but listen. Alice _never _smiles. Ever.

She walks over to my desk, still smiling. Alfred is still laughing, and I am giving a nervous smile back to her.

"Alfred, detention." She says, giving a pointed look to my blue eyed classmate, who pouts and goes back to just staring. Than she looks to me again, and gives me that death smile.

"And _you_ Feliks, can see me after class." She says, her grin disappearing as she goes back to the front. I gulp nervously. What evil demon shit has she got planned?!

The class continues normally, although my Italian friend Feliciano keeps sending me sympathetic glances. When the class ends, the other students rush out of the room, and Alfred pats me on the back and mutters _good luck _as he leaves. Soon it's just me and Alice. And I'm fucking nervous. My seat is three desks away from her desk in the front. So I'm a pretty far distance away from her.

"Feliks, please come up here. You're quite far away." She says, her eyes narrowed. I'm dealing with the devil woman here. If only Siri could give you other advice other than where the nearest mall is. Like how to deal with fucking terrifying people. But anyway I walk up to her desk, each step I take sounds much louder since it's so quiet in the room. This seems like a movie. Really unfocused student who gets in trouble is told to stay after class with his teacher. It's the perfect murder/porn scenario.

"Feliks, what do you think you did wrong today?" She asks me, well now I see where this is going. Porn seems to far off, because I couldn't imagine her saying _"Well I guess you must be punished." _(Although her accent makes it a bit easier to imagine)and pulling out a whip. That seems like more of a thing Francis's mom would do (And now that I think about it Francis would probably do so too). And murder doesn't seem like something a person who sits and drinks tea with her son at lunch would do. Maybe I'm being suspended?

"Well I like, called you your first name and I um, didn't take notes?" I say, the statement comes out as more of a question and I can see that when I say _like _and _um_ she has a small eye twitch. She and Arthur seem to absolutely hate my verbal tick, which I found to be an excellent way to annoy them.

"Yes. And Feliks, do you know how many times I've had to talk to you about your class performance lately?" She asks, her voice sounds constrained, as if she's trying her absolute best to sound nice and it was just not working.

"Well I-" I attempt to give an excuse before Mrs. Kirkland cuts me off. Now I know something is off, because she didn't let me give my shit excuse.

"To many to count Feliks." She says, her arms crossed. "I've decided it will take much more than _my _discipline to teach you not to act this way." Okay now this really sounds like a porn. I feel like some brave fanfiction writer far far away should make a threesome porn based on this.

"So I'm assigning you a tutor. Toris Laurinaitis is a transfer student from Lithuania. At the moment he is one of the top students in my english class. _You _are going to be meeting him after school and studying with him as often as possible. Do you understand?" She asks, putting emphasis on the word you and saying her last sentence as slowly as possible. I sigh with relief, at least I wasn't being raped/killed.

"Okay Miss!" I say as I begin run out of the room, waving.

"It's Mrs! And I expect you to act better from now on. Because I could have done a lot more." She says, sitting back in her chair. I leave the room, relief washing over me. When I get out the door I immediately feel someone tackle me in a hug. I smile as I look down at the small redheaded Italian hugging me tightly and practically crying.

"Feliks, you're okay! I thought she was going to expel you or something! And then I wouldn't be able to go shopping with you and if I couldn't do that we couldn't help Francis pick out hair ribbons and-"

"Calm down Feliciano!" I laugh "Your totally acting more paranoid than I was." I say, completely ignoring the fact that half of the time I was in there I was thinking about murder and porn.

"Well I was scared." He pouts, but then begins to smile again. That's something I loved about Feliciano, he was always so happy. "So what happened, did you get in trouble or something?" He asks, his already high voice getting higher as he spoke.

"I got assigned a tutor or whatever. Some kid named Toris… Laurin- somthing." I say carelessly. Feli smiles and I see him tap his chin trying to identify the name. Feliciano is was probably one of the best at placing people since he was friends with everyone.

"Toris. Hm, oh I know!" He says excitedly "He hangs out with Eduard and Raivis a lot. He stays in the library a lot." He says, happy to have provided me with the information.

"Thanks Feli, anyway I'm gonna go meet this kid. You said he hangs out in the library right?" I ask, trying to confirm the fact.

"Yeah! Well, I'll see you later!" He says before skipping off. Omg that kid was adorable. I navigated my way to the library and opened the door. There were five students inside, Arthur and Alfred, pandering over a math textbook. Arthur had a pissed off look on his face, as if he was tired of this, and Alfred looked happy as ever. I swear those two are in love. If they end up together, let the world know I called it.

The other three were Ivan Braginsky's entourage. I knew the first two, Raivis and Eduard but the third, who was engulfed in a book at the moment, I didn't recognize. So using the excellent logic I posses, and by that I mean not being a complete idiot, I decided the third must be Toris. I walked up to the kid and tapped his shoulder. I however, was not prepared for what I saw.

This kid was fucking adorable!

He had chestnut brown hair reaching his shoulder and green eyes that were like mine, though a bit darker. In the group of kids with long hair, which includes me, he has to be at least third fabulous. Just behind me and Francis.

"Yes." He said, his voice sounded naturally nervous, as if he was just always shaky. And unfortunately for me, my fear of strangers just happened to set in at that fucking moment. Why does this happen everytime I fucking talk to people I've never met before?! I'm not fucking shy at all, so it doesn't really make any sense.

"H-hi, I'm Feliks." I managed to stutter. Goddamn you social anxiety! "Um, Mrs. Kirkland said you'll like, be t-tutoring me?" I winced at my stutter, which I guess he noticed since he raised his eyebrow. I cleared my throat, social skills don't fail me know. Please.

"Sorry, I like, have a bit of um… I guess you can call it social anxiety." I said, trying to find the right words "Sorry… look, how about we act like I didn't say anything?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. I saw him flash a grin, oh my god that was amazing. I need to see him smile again soon.

"No it's okay." He laughed "Mrs. Kirkland said you were a bit weary when it comes to strangers, and besides, if it were me I'd be nervous too." He laughed, also being a bit awkward. Oh my god we could be an amazing awkward couple. ButIwouldneverthinklikethat what?

"Toris Laurinaitis." He said, holding his hand out.

"Feliks." I said cautiously. He smiled and laughed again, and I learned something about myself.

I believed in love at first sight.

* * *

**AN: So this is the first time I'll be writing a decent fanfiction. I know it's a bit swear heavy and Poland doesn't say "Like" every other sentence but I felt like it's only his speaking where his "like" and "totally" comes from. But anyway, please Follow and Review and I hope you enjoy, next chapter should be coming soon!**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**

_***Crashes through the fucking fourth wall and escapes***_


	2. Love has a Tendency to be Convenient

I smiled as I walked home that day, making sure I hurried. I took a breath as I reached for the knob, exhaling and hoping my mom didn't ask the one question that would absolutely ruin this wonderful day.

I opened the door slightly, peeking in before stepping inside. So far I didn't see her, so maybe I was in the clear…

"Hello Feliks!" She yelled, literally glomping me from behind. I nearly fell over in surprise, when and why had my mom developed ninja skills?!

"You know, mommy was simply terrified! You came home late and you weren't answering your phone!" She said quickly, ruffling my hair "Good thing you're okay though! Mommy was about to call the school yes she was." She nodded as if agreeing with someone.

Okay let me make this clear. No my mom isn't crazy, she's just raises me like a ten-year-old girl playing 'house' would treat their child. Not to say it's a bad thing. It's pretty nice having a mom that cares about me so much. It just gets… suffocating sometimes.

I took out my iPhone, which was clad in a pink case with rhinestone decals.

_What?!_ I can't help it! My mom raised me girly!

I checked the messages on my phone, five calls and fourteen texts from my mom, who was lovingly nicknamed _'Partner in Crime'_ in my contacts, although, stalker may have been a better name considering how many times she had to contact me when I was only late for like, twenty minutes or so.

"But moving on, how was mommy's perfect little boy's day?" She smiled sweetly, adjusting the blue headband that was holding back her long blonde hair.

Well shit…

I can't tell her that I met Prince Charming and had an amazing adorkable conversation with him.

…Well yeah I can tell her that, but I can't tell her that I need a tutor!

Look, my mom and I are close, close enough for me to be honest with her about _everything_. And we love that closeness. If it weren't for each other, we'd be a hell of a lot more depressed. My mom understands me better than anyone, she accepts me no matter what.

So why am I afraid to say 'I need a tutor'?

Well it's simple, I don't want to disappoint her. I'm _okay_ with disappointing my teachers, I'm _okay_ with disappointing my friends, but I'm not _okay_ with disappointing the person who cares about me more than anything.

If I tell her the truth, I'll disappoint her but if I lie to her, she'll be even more disappointed when she finds out the truth.

_When you say you love me, know I love you more~_

_When you say you need me, know I need you more~!_

_Boy I ado-o-ore you~!_

Oh hey, my phone! Thank you for convenient ringing!

And before you ask about my ringtone, _yes_ I have a Miley Cyrus song go off whenever people call me. What?! It's a pretty song!

"Oh hey sorry mama I got a call!" I shouted, running towards the stairs and heading towards my room, wiping away a sweatdrop from my forehead.

"Well, talk to you later sweetie!" She shouted back happily, probably going back to designing as I opened the sparkly-decorated door to my room.

The inside of my room was every sixteen-year-old designer's dream. My walls were, predictably, painted pink. Which I happily say _is_ the best color. The wall was covered in my design ideas, dresses, jean, and outfit drawings completely taking it over. In the far corner stood a table where I kept my design notebook, which is where the drawings came from. On the same table was my sewing machine, and beside it was two dress forms, both of which were occupied with projects-in-the-making. A half finished pink dress on the first one, and a blue mens V-neck hanging loosely over the second.

I flopped on to my bed as I answered the phone, snuggling into the fluffy yellow sheets.

"Hello Feliks~" My friend Francis's naturally flirty voice came over the line.

"Hey Francis." I said nonchalantly- yay big word!

"So Feliciano, Lovino, and I wanted to know if you would like to come shopping today? Considering your 'incident' with Mrs. Kirkland today." I could nearly hear his wink over the phone. Goddammit Francis, why must you make everything sound flirtatious?!

"Totally, I'll meet you there. Like, what time?"

"Say, twenty minutes or so? That should give you _just _enough time to figure out a fabulous outfit! Oh- and don't forget to bring me that V-neck you promised."

"Alright, seeya." I giggled

"Au revoir~" He said before hanging up.

I got up from my bed quickly after the call had ended, getting ready for my shopping day. I opened the door to my closet, trying my best to pick out an outfit.

Let's see, my current best options were…

-A pair of jeans and a Fluttershy themed My Little Pony shirt (Yes I'm a brony, got a problem with that?)

-A light red collared sweater and a pleated baby blue skirt. (Light red isn't pink! They are not the same thing!)

-And a short pink sundress that I had finished making a few weeks ago.

Well, I suppose the sundress won, because when it's a tie, pink shall prevail! I quickly got the dress on, looking at myself in the mirror and tilting my head. It looked nice, but something was missing…

I quickly found a pair of white knee socks in my dresser (I need a closet _and _a dresser and their both full. If that's any indication about my love for clothes.)

Ah- perfect! I smiled as I got a pair of matching pink ballet flats on and tugged my hair into a ponytail, tying it with two swirling white and red ribbons. I stared at the final product in the mirror- absolutely fabulous! I took a quick selfie before grabbing Francis's V-neck and hurrying to the door of my house.

"I'm going shopping with the guys mama! I'll be back soon!" I waved, hurrying out the door.

"Bye sweetheart~" She waved back, returning to her fashion magazine.

* * *

I reached the mall food court a fifteen minutes later, happily sitting with Francis and the Vargas brothers.

"Feliks! You look amazing! I really like your outfit~! You always make the best dresses!" Feliciano gushed. I smiled at him, flattered.

"Indeed, you have quite a skill when it comes to this. Ohononon~ I'd like to see what you could do for under the dresses if you know what I mean~" Francis smiled pervertedly, tugging at the sleeve of my dress. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I tossed his V-neck to him.

"Why thank you~ it's quite a good result." He smiled.

"But Francis did give me an idea for a question! Feliks, have you ever made something for under the clothes you make-"

"-Don't say perverted fucking things like that!" Lovino interrupted, crossing his arms. Oh boy Lovi, I really hope he never finds out about the things that Feli and I talk about when he _isn't _around.

"You mean like lingerie?" I asked thoughtfully "I think I made a couple bras for Katyusha once but no, I don't like, make a ton of those." I shrugged, giggling. Because I did in fact make custom bras for Katyusha Braginsky once.

"Whoa- you know her bra size-?" Feliciano asked, giggling.

"Goddammit Feliciano!-" Lovino began.

"Yep, but she like, told me to never tell anyone." I smirked, twirling my hair ribbons around my finger.

"Oh but Feliks, it's suck juicy information-" Francis started, smiling pervertedly.

"Nope. Not allowed to tell you." I smiled "Anyway, aren't we supposed to be shopping?" I asked, switching the topic.

"Oh yeah! Come on~ I wanted to go buy some hair stuff before anything else~" Feli said, tugging Lovino and I off of our chairs.

"Alright, but don't forget that I wanted to get Feliks's and my nails painted today." Francis sighed, getting up and following us.

Once we got to the hair cosmetics (otherwise known as _'Highlight Haven_') I went straight for the ribbons. I constantly bought more whenever I had the chance, considering I constantly needed them. I slowly picked from the different colors, smiling as I chose them.

Just as I was finishing my choosing-of-ribbons, I heard the bell from the door ring, signaling that someone had come in. I looked over to the door before ducking behind a shelf, pulling Feli- who had been standing beside me, helping me pick colors- with me.

"What is going on-"

"-Shhhh!" I cut him off, staring at the guy who had just walked in the doorway.

Chestnut brown hair, creamy skin, green eyes…

I guess Prince Charming just has to follow me~

* * *

**A/N~**

**Hey!**

**Ooo cliffhanger-**

**So about Feliks's mom-**

**No she isn't like, a country or anything, however I wanted to give Feliks an interesting/strange parent, and a close relationship with said parent. So his mom's character came to mind.  
**

**I was about to make a little sister for him too, but I thought about it and I think that 1. His strange and somewhat clingy bond with his mom would work better if he was an only child- therefore being her only 'precious little boy' and 2. One family OC was enough, and because having too many non-cannon characters is toxic for fanfics. Unless they're country OC's.**

**I added this chapter as a sort of dicking-around-with-friends kind of thing. However I think I'll write the next chapter in Toris's point of view. **

**~Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. And thank god for that because if it was different it would've been full on yaoi crack if I owned it~**

**Please review and follow :)**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


	3. Glasses are Totally Cute, Apparently

**I don't own Hetalia dammit~!**

**Also short chapter ahead- sorry!**

* * *

I looked around as I walked into the store. Strange, I could of sworn I heard something, like whispering… well whatever. I'm sure it'll pass as I walk towards an aisle at random. Among the whispering, I heard music blaring softly in the background, something about 'In Your Shadow I Can Shine'. Wow, this really was a girly store, I could just here Eduard in the back of my mind.

"_You think this hair just magically does itself?" The blonde haired nerd said with a swish of said hair "I need my gel! Now go get it Toris!" He adjusted his glasses, the swish had caused them to fall a bit._

_ This got me wondering if Eduard was just sort of feminine or if he was a metrosexual… but I saved that question for another time "And why can't you get it?" I asked, a little, insignificantly annoyed._

"_Because I don't wanna go in there, what if there are girls in there?!" He said, with a quick shake of his head as if what he was saying made total sense._

"_So?"_

"_So I could have an awkward miracle moment with a girl- and she'll think I'm feminine or something." He said, huffing with impatience._

"_But you are kinda feminine Eduard…" Raivis said shyly, laughing a bit. The smaller boy had been keeping quiet for the most part, although he watched the conversation with interest. "I mean you've been fighting with Toris about getting your hair products for about ten minutes now." Eduard shot him a horrified look._

_ "Raivis- you think I'm… feminine!" He almost shrieked dramatically. It was funny how different Eduard acted when he wasn't behind a computer. I laughed, I knew Eduard valued Raivis's opinion above all else, for whatever reason. "Look- just get the hair products Toris, I'm gonna talk to Raivis for a minute…"_

And that was how I ended up here. I assumed that Eduard was probably trying to convince Raivis of his masculinity, and quite possibly trying to convince himself. I looked at the ripped piece of notebook paper that he had handed me with the brand name of this 'special gel'. I sighed as he looked around the isle I'd just randomly stepped in. Weird, all I saw was three people. They were all talking animatedly in whispers. They were in a small semicircle, both boys talking to one girl.

The one on the left I recognized as Francis Bonnefoy, the french kid who went to my school. On the right was an Italian kid a recognized, Feliciano if I was correct. In the center was a girl I didn't recognize, she looked a lot like the boy I had met today, Feliks. Perhaps they were related? She had the same blonde hair, although it was pulled back into a high ponytail with curling ribbons holding it. She looked embarrassed as she talked to the two teen boys next to her, and I wouldn't blame her. I've heard that Francis and Feliciano were kind of perverted, god knows what they would say to a cute girl like her.

…

Wait did I just call her cute? No I didn't mean that- I mean... well… she was… kinda pretty I suppose. Never mind that though. She seemed to be explaining something to both of the boys, blushing light pink. They listened for a minute before laughing, causing her pink blush to turn dark red. I decided to help her, considering embarrassment wasn't the best feeling, and I knew that for a fact. I walked up to the group.

"Excuse me, but would anyone of you know where I can get this product, my friend is asking me to get it for him." I said, holding out the notebook paper. They stared at me blankly for a moment, before Francis took the paper and stared at it, seemingly thinking. The girl seemed to be blushing deeper as she looked away.

"Ah the third aisle down from here." Francis said, lighting up as he recognized the name "I use this product quite often myself- I can't believe I forgot about it!" He gushed.

"Ah, thank you, Francis right?" I smiled, still focused on the girl. I noticed more of her similarities to Feliks, she could've been a mirror image of him really.

"That's right, the one and only!" Francis smiled, swishing his blonde hair "And this is Feliciano." He said, gesturing to the redheaded Italian next to him, who waved happily.

He seemed to be looking at the girl wearily, as if wondering if he should introduce her or not. When he finally seemed to figure out what he could do, we heard a deeper Italian voice coming towards us.

"Feliks, your mom's calling us, she wants you to buy some more sketchbooks." The boy said, he had darker red hair, and green eyes. He was Feliciano's brother I believed, Lovino if I was correct.

The girl facepalmed, wincing in apparent embarrassment. I looked between her and Lovino, confused. That was when I decided to take a closer look at her. She had the soft features that I had noticed on Feliks, and while she had an effeminate jawline… it was pretty male in a sense as well…

"Are you a boy?" I asked abruptly, tilting my head at her. She winced, giving me a look that confirmed my guess. "Feliks? The one I met today?"

"Y-yeah…" She- apparently he, sighed "S-sorry if this like, totally freaks you out…"

If you had told me you had this experience before, I would find it completely strange, seeing someone and thinking they're a girl when they're a boy, but I wasn't freaked out right now. I was just thinking about how cute he was acting all embarrassed like that, although I think he might be cuter if he was dressed as a boy again. Wait… did I just think that?! No, I like Ivan's sister, Natalya, there is no way I would think a boy was cute… right?

He bit his lip, messing with his ponytail nervously. Dammit why do I still think he's cute? Ugh… I'm going to try to distance myself from the word cute.

I smiled softly at him, laughing a bit awkwardly "Oh it's fine, you're pretty convincing as a girl though, really could have fooled me."

He stared at me blankly for a moment before smiling just as awkwardly as I had laughed "Yeah thanks… I know, I put a lot of work into the look." He grinned.

I smiled back, before looking back down at the paper "Oh, I've gotta go get this for my friend, I'll se you tomorrow." I said, going to the aisle that Francis had specified for me.

After I had bought the product for Eduard, I headed back to my small group of friends, who were standing in the food court where I'd left them. Eduard was talking to Raivis animatedly, blushing.

"And so I rest my case, I am not effeminate at al- Toris you're back! Great, give me my gel!" He said, turning to me. "What took you so long?" He asked as he grabbed the product I handed to him.

"Oh nothing…" I said, taking a seat at one of the food court tables. Eduard and Raivis glanced at me interestedly, taking their seats at the same table.

"Well now we know it isn't nothing…" Eduard said. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he eyed the expression. I could see what he was doing, he was wearing down the possibilities in his mind. He stared for a moment, before lighting up when he got an idea.

"Did you see someone you knew in there? A girl?" He asked excitedly.

I blushed lightly "No, nothing like that."

"It's true! I coul

* * *

d tell, you came back blushing, only a little though, and you were trying to not tell us! So- who did you see?" He asked interestedly.

"I didn't even see a girl, it was just Feliks…"

"Feliks, the boy who you're tutoring… well he has a history of crossdressing…" He said thoughtfully, and I tried to will the world not to let him figure it out.

Fortunately my phone began vibrating, and I knew right away that the world was on my side today.

"Oh I'm getting a text from my aunt, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said, hurrying to run out of the mall.

Quickly, I walked home. On my way, I felt my phone vibrate again, and I checked the text, it was from Eduard. He had sent a picture of Feliks, wearing a cute, Gah! I said I wasn't going to use that word… still, Feliks was wearing a cute pair of glasses and blushing light pink. Gosh, so much blushing today.

The caption of the photo was even more blush causing.

'_I found him on my way out, he was wearing these. Are you blushing yet? ;)'_

I blushed, deciding not to answer that text _just_ yet. I walked the rest of the way home. I opened the door, stepping inside quietly. I walked into the kitchen to cook dinner, already having knew the routine. I decided to make rice, and everything was fine as I began filling up the water.

When I started boiling it, I heard my aunt make her way into the kitchen. She smiled at me.

"Need any help?" She asked, walking inside the kitchen, her brown hair falling into her face. My aunt resembled me greatly, just like I had resembled my mother. She was sloppily dressed, in a loose green T-shirt and jeans. Her green eyes lifted happily.

I shook my head, smiling back at her. She nodded, telling me to call her if I needed any help from her.

My aunt was the woman who had been called to care for me when my parents had… gone away. She was a lot like a mother in a sense, at least I thought of her that way. I hadn't known my mother terribly well, but I wish I had. I wish I had the sense to know her better before she was… gone.

When dinner was ready my aunt and I sat down, we chatted for a while before washing our dishes and heading back up to our rooms.

My room was simple, the walls painted a dark green. My desk and my bed both in the corners of the small room. I closed the door, locking it before stripping down and getting my pajamas on. I flopped down on my bed, checking my phone as I did.

I rarely used Instagram, but Eduard had forced me to download it, and occasionally I scrolled through the pictures when I was bored. While I was scrolling, an idea popped in my head. I typed Feliks's name in the search bar. He was my friend now I assumed, and it was interesting to see what friends would post on the website.

I raised an eyebrow when I found his profile. The username was… different. _'Me_Ribbons_Satin_And_Sewing.'_ While my first thought was that the username had two grammatical errors, I looked through the pictures. One was of him and a young looking woman who I assumed was his mom, both dressed in very… pink outfits. Another was a comparison photo of him dressed as a boy and as a girl, the caption asking which was cuter. I personally thought he was cuter as a boy but… gah!

As interesting as his profile was, I was going to have to scroll through more another time. I shut off my phone before snuggling into my blankets, drifting off to sleep, and silently wishing for a dream that… wasn't a nightmare…

* * *

**A/N**

**So a shorter chapter than usual, and this time twas in Toris's point of view! Yay!**

**Later, I'm bumping the rating up to M- considering I wanna do lemons dammit! And don't worry, I'll warn you guys of the lemons if I write them, so keep on following! And more shall be coming soon!**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


End file.
